Ghatii
Ghatii is a god of death that was destroyed by his pantheon and forced into the mortal cycle as punishment for a number of crimes he had committed. Appearance Ghatii is a creature made of black smoke and a metal core. He can shapeshift into a number of things, including a wolf with a lion's tail, a cloud of smoke, and a thin man with rotting legs. No matter what form he's in, a bright green gem is always visible on his body. His eyes are also notable in that the sclera are completely black and he has only one gray iris that moves from eye to eye as if he had only giant eyeball in his head. If you were to cut him while in a "solid" state his flesh would be black and his blood bright green. Various, ever-shifting markings in the same green are present all over his body, particularly his arms and hands. He's sometimes seen in any form with a pair of decaying, feathered wings on his back. Mythos Pantheon Ghatii's pantheon is made up of three "houses" with their own designated areas of expertise. Each house resides in its own realm, with separate zones that each deity calls home. The three houses are supposed to confer with each other before making any large, existence-altering decisions are made. Seranas The house dedicated to all things related to life. This house lords over all of living nature and all aspects of life, including birth, plants, and food. Ossenay Ossenay is dedicated to all things related to death and dying. Everything from war to disease resides in this house. Despite the fact that the entire house has to do with death, only one deity holds a "grim reaper" type of position, ferrying souls along the mortal cycle. Ghatii is a part of this house. Grenendal This house contains deities for all "miscellaneous" things that don't have a place in one of the other two houses. Concepts such as dreams, emotions, and technology, as well as various bodies of water all have specific deities in this house. Duties The Library Ghatii's main duty is to be the archivist for the Ossenay house. He records the lives and deaths of all mortals as a way to preserve their memory. There is an archivist for each house that record similar things, with a few differences (for example, Ghatii's books read more like obituaries while the Seranas archivist's are similar to stories). His zone is the Library for the Ossenay realm. Books and papers are stacked as high as the eye can see, so high the ceiling can't even be seen. A dark smog hovers around the the shelves. The Library takes up most of the land in this zone, and outside its gates the sky is a sickly green. The little land surrounding it is completely barren, with dark pools of murky liquid dominating the outside and even appearing within the Library itself. Ghatii and other Ossenay deities can look down on and even visit the mortal world from these pools. Disease Ghatii lords over all that has to do with disease. People go to him for a quick, painless death when a cure for their ailments can't be found. He's also known for infecting people at the request of those who have gained his favor. Decay Ghatii also oversees anything related to decay. From decomposers such as mushrooms and certain invertebrates to scavengers like carrion birds and wolves, he commands them all. Subjects Ghatii has two specific kinds of subjects that live in his zone and assist him in his duties. One type is a strange, armless white creature that serves mostly to move and sort books in carts they push around the Library. The other is a small bird-like creature with a single eye taking up its entire body. They can fly around and keep watch on things in both the Library and the mortal world. They can also burrow and hide in Ghatii's smoke "skin" when they aren't doing a specific task. Both types are made up of mortal souls who had the misfortune of either spending too long in Ghatii's zone or reading a book in the Library they weren't supposed to. Worship Offerings * dead leaves (preferably while theyre still green but brown/red/etc ones work too) * any form of literature/writing. could be anything from setting your nook/e-reader/whatever on an altar for a bit before reading a novel you just got to newspaper clippings (especially the obituaries) * writing implements too * things associated with decomposers or scavengers, like mushrooms and vulture feathers and anything like that * flowers, particularly poppies and forget-me-nots * metal objects or even just bits of random metal (preferably silver, iron or steel) * bladed weapons made of the aforementioned metals * eye agate, jasper, and green garnet * anything with eye-related imagery * burnt/burning things. just dedicate a whole damn bonfire to me * music. like, all the music * apples too. especially green or yellow ones Temples Ghatii prefers his followers to use the abandoned buildings, especially churches and temples of other deities as his placea of worship. If that's not available, worship can be done outdoors or in one's home though it's not ideal.